Finding My Way Back
by Imsoyours
Summary: I visit you last time I was home. I brought you flowers. Did you like them? I wish I could hold you one more time and tell you how much I love you. Instead I run my fingers over your name carved in the stone above your resting place, and pray that you're watching over me, watching my every move. I know I made mistakes, but I'm here now, Nana. I promised you, didn't I! - Heya story


_**It's been 2 years and still I catch myself thinking I should swing by your house, visit you cause I need to talk to you or just hug you. I still write you letters, letting you know where I am, how I am and where I'm heading.**_

Naya picks up the map and scans it.

_**You never questioned any of my decisions, you knew I was restless and couldn't stay in one place for too long before the need to move on would catch up with me.**_

She puts the map down and see's the road turning left is approaching.

_**You understood me like no one else.**_

Naya sees her destination in the distance and shuffles nervously in her seat.

_**I visit you last time I was home. I brought you flowers. Did you like them? Didn't they look beautiful? I wish I could hold you one more time and tell you how much I love you.**_

She pulls up to the house turning off the engine. She stays seated for a minute until she sees the door open and a gorgeous blonde steps outside.

_**Instead I run my fingers over your name carved in the stone above your resting place, and pray that you're watching over me, watching my every move. I know I made mistakes, but I'm here now. I promised you, didn't I?!**_

Naya steps out of the car, eyes locked on the gorgeous blonde and a smile creeping up on her face. The blonde can't believe her eyes and shakes her head disbelievingly.

"Hey", Naya says.

Heather just stares at Naya.

_**Nana, I miss you. I'm here now. I hope you're proud of me.**_

Naya pushes herself off the car and starts walking towards Heather. The blonde hasn't changed, she still as beautiful as Naya remembers.

"What are you doing here?" Heather still not believing her eyes

Naya is now fidgeting nervous with the car keys in her hands, kicking down on the dusty surface.

"Keeping my promise"

Heather crosses her arms in front of her chest. A mix of anger, confusion and sadness on her face

"Naya", she says just above a whisper.

"Please hear me out…please" Naya pleads

Heather looks at Naya and nods, turning to walk inside the house

"Wait here"

Naya turns to look around taking in the surroundings. She always loved coming here. A smile forming on her face as memories flush her mind. She hears the door crack open and her smile fades before turning around and sees Heather walking towards her

"Walk with me?"

Naya nods and they head off towards the beach. They are walking along the beach.

Naya finally breaks the silence**, **"So, how's Taylor?"

Heather can feel her body tens at the mention of _his_ name. She hesitates before slowing down and turning around to face Naya. Regret and hurt flicker in Naya's eyes as she looks into Heather's.

Her voice cracks when she speaks,"Heather…?"

"I don't know…I haven't spoken to him or seen him in almost 2 years now", Heather looks out towards the ocean as she answers.

Naya winces._What the hell!?_

"I broke up with him the day you left, or rather on the day you ran out of the church at my wedding. I was going to tell you, but when I reached your house you weren't there. I called Dianna and she told me you'd left", Heather's voice cracks as she speaks that last sentence. There's pain in Heather's eyes and it's breaking Naya's heart to see her favorite blonde so broken.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Heather… I'm sorry I ran out of the church without even looking back, and before You and Taylor got to say 'I do', you didn't deserve that, you didn't deserve me making a scene, which I'm sure I'm did, but I was so fucking lost and I didn't know how to…" Tears starting to form in Naya's eyes**, **"I didn't know how to deal with all these feelings, I HAD to get away, even if it meant hurting you and everyone else. I haven't even talked to any of the others since that day. I just disappeared… I needed to disappear".

Heather's face snaps back up, eyes lock on to Naya's, "You just don't up and leave someone you supposedly love, Naya! You left! No explanation, no note, no call…nothing. I waited for you…for days…weeks…months, but nothing", Heather** spits out with anger**, "I found the strenght to move on, thinking I'd never see you again. And now you're here and it hurts… it fucking hurts all over again".

Heather's eyes now filled with tears.

"Heather…", Naya takes a step towards Heather.

"Don't", Heather takes a few steps back holding up her hands

Naya takes another step forward, "You know I never stopped loving you, right? Me leaving was never about me not loving you. You know that, right?" Naya says, a small smile tugs on her lips. Heather smiles back.

They both turn and stare out over the ocean.

"I didn't, no" Heather finally says, "I mean, I know you loved me, but in the end, after all that had happened, I thought you hated me and just didn't care anymore. I know I messed up the night before the wedding when you came around begging me not to go through with it. But I was so scared, Naya. I knew I loved you, more than Taylor, but I kept thinking about my family, my mom, and I was…I was scared to lose her, to never have her speak to me again. But Naya, she was the one who encourage me to go after you".

_"You love her, don't you?". Heather's head shot up. "wh-whaat?" Eyes widen "n-n-no. What are you talking about mom?". "Heather please don't lie to me, I raised you better than that" her voice soft and calm. "I've known from the first time I saw you two together that there was more than just friendship", her mother's eyes had turned glossy as she continued "I could see the way you looked at each other, the way you interacted together, how sometimes words wasn't necessary, you just knew what the other was thinking". Heather's breath hitched in her throat. "After you got back together with Taylor I figured it was just a phase you went through and that you were happy with Taylor" she said while chasing a strand of hair behind Heather's ears, "But you never really did get over her, did you?". Heather thinks about her answer for a minute and realizes she can't lie to her mom again "No" she says. Heather hears sobs coming from her mother and she get's up to hug her. "Mom…please don't". Elisabeth sobs harder "You broke up with her because you couldn't tell me. You were afraid that I'd never wanted to see you again, weren't you?". "Mom". "Just tell me Heather" she begs. Heather's answer comes out as a whisper, barely audible "Yes". _

Heather looks up at Naya.

"I loved you so much, Naya".

Naya winces at the past tence. It hurts.

"Part of me still do. And part of me always will".

Heather leans in and places a kiss on Naya's cheek. Naya pulls her in for a bone crushing hug. Heather at first a little reluctant relaxes in to her arms and breaths in that familiar scent. They stay there just wrapped on in each others embrace.

"We should head back", Heather says as she pulls back slowly.

"Yeah…" Naya says defeated.

They turn and walk back towards the house.

Naya stands by her car getting ready to leave. She turns around.

"Will I see you again?" Naya asks _(please say yes, please)_

"I hope so. You were an important part of my life and I'd like to think you still are" Heather replies as a smile cracks on her face.

They both laugh. Naya takes one last look at Heather before she gets in the car. She turns on the engine and looks towards her.

"It was good seeing you again, Heather, and I'm… I'm really sorry".

Tears start rolling again.

"I love you, Heather".

And with that she drives away, leaving Heather behind. She watches in the rearview mirror as Heather's body fades until she can't see her no more.

_**Nana, I saw her again today. She looked so beautiful, even more beautiful then I remembered.**_

Naya pulls out a small velvet box from the glove department and opens it to reveal a gorgeous golden ring with a diamond.

Suddenly a car speeds past Naya's and pulls in in front of Naya forcing her to slam the breaks.

"What the hell do you think your doing!? Just because you might have a death wish doesn't mean you can take others with you!" Naya yells as she steps out of her car and walks towards the now parked car in front of her.

"What?! You just gonna stay in there and pretend you didn't just try to kill me?" Naya pushes further.

Suddenly the car door opens and Heather steps out.

"Don't leave"

Naya's breath hitches.

"W-what?"

Heather steps closer to her, "Don't leave. Please don't leave" she repeats. She looks straight into Naya's eyes "I still love you. After all these years, I still love you, and that's what I should have told you when you told me you love me. I don't wanna wait another two years, Naya, I wanna start forever with you now. Enough with all the hurt. It's you, it's always been you".

Tears are running down both girls cheeks as they embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you for good" Naya croaks out through sobs, "I thought this is it, I thought I blew it".

Heather pulls back. She looks at Naya with tear stained eyes as she reaches up her hand and tucks a stray of hair behind Naya's ear "Yeah, I thought you did too, but when I saw you drive away it felt like my heart was breaking into a million pieces and I knew I couldn't let you leave, cause you know, I love you" Heather smiles.

"I love you too" Naya says as they finally closes the distance between them. As soon as their lips touch in a sweet sensual kiss they both feel it. They are finally home.

1 year later

Naya walks out on the balcony from their bedroom. It's 2 AM and Heather is fast asleep. It had been one of the best days of her lives and she couldn't wait to tell her. As she stands on the balcony and looks up to the stars, she searches for the brightest one and smiles when she sees it.

_**She said yes, Nana.**_

The end.


End file.
